


What Do You Do With a Dreamin' Pearl?

by Poison332



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison332/pseuds/Poison332
Summary: My only entry for the Pearlapis Marathon on TumblrPirates and Dreams, enough said.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What Do You Do With a Dreamin' Pearl?

It felt like they had been clashing for hours, if her aching bones and muscles are to be believed. She may have the flow and skills with her blade, but her foe puts more brawn into hers with every strike. Even when crossing swords and taking in blow after blow, nothing would deter her from this fateful battle. No heart is worth more than that of Lady Lazuli.

With the Stars as her witnesses, she will win her heart or her name isn’t the Disgraced Admiral, Captain Pearl, the most feared pirate of the Northern Seas!

Like every fight to the death, their conflict takes place on a rocky cliff, slick and slippery due to the bombarding rainstorm; one careless step and Pearl’s fate awaits at the bottom of the Sea. Lazuli herself spectates the battle from a safe distance, no doubt worried for her beloved. To think, even when they both fell from their places in high society, Lapis still loved her Pearl.

Time went on as Pearl and her enemy fought, inching closer to the cliff’s edge. During their scuffle, Pearl tripped and fell on her back. Having the upper hand, the opposing swordswoman struck down upon the captain, who managed to block every strike.

Pearl had to give it to Jasper; she has certainly grown stronger over the years! Her right-hand woman from her days in the Navy, now fighting her for Lapis’ love as well. Jasper’s heart, however, only knows anger…and lust. She deserves nothing from Lapis! With righteous fury, Pearl used her legs to cast Jasper over the cliff, sending her to her doom. Once again, skill triumphs over strength.

Upon seeing her love vanquish the brutish woman, Lady Lazuli emerges to praise her recovering hero. In their embrace, they whispered words of affection before their lips finally met in a ki---

“PEARL, WAKEY WAKEY!!!”

Suddenly, Pearl’s vision snapped to black. Lady Lazuli was gone, or so it seemed. She could still feel her face in her hands. It was smooth and…squishy?

“Pearl, stop squishing my face.”

Pearl opened her eyes to find Amethyst’s face pressed to hers. She screamed and found herself fully awake… to a room filled with Gems and Humans, looking like they are about to burst out of laughter, which they did.

She then saw Lapis snickering and she explained to her that Amethyst was going to ask Pearl for something but found her sleeping and having a dream that was being projected from her gem for anyone to see. Amethyst stuck around when Garnet came in seeing the dream. A growing wave of Gems and Humans from Beach City and Little Homeworld came to the Universe home to watch Pearl’s dream.

Lapis was the very last to join in, just in time for Pearl’s “fateful battle” against Jasper, and their romantic kiss. That was when Amethyst decided to give the dreamer a rude awakening.

After Lapis’ explanation was done, the entire living room erupted in laughter. Pearl’s face felt heated with embarrassment. Lapis went to her with a smirk and asked, “What would you like for breakfast, _Captain Pearl?_ ” before she too broke down laughing.

That was it. How she wished she be poofed right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Good Night!


End file.
